A Date to be Remebered
by NatureGirl21
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS LIME. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (Although it's not THAT serious) Ichigo goes on a date with her "boyfriend", but what happens when a certain green haired alien comes along to give her sweet torture? MIGHT HAVE A SEQUEL COMING UP.


**H****ello everyone, this is my second story and ****I**** got this idea while eating popcorn ****(You'll**** see why after you read this story). ****P****lease review and enjoy! **

**Warning: Lime. ****Y****ep, ****I'****m dirty. ****A****lways been.**

**A**** Date to be Remembered**

Ichigo hummed happily as she walked-no, skipped- to where she and Aoyama-kun usually meet, beneath the tall sakura tree. She was going on a date with her beloved Aoyama-kun, and boy was she happy! It's been a few weeks since she met him, and that was because of the finals.

_A__h, curse you, finals! __W__ell, at least we __can__ go out now again, __I'__m so elated nya~! __B__ut of course, __Kisshu__ better not come to ruin it! _Thought Ichigo as she came to the tree, where Aoyama-kun is waiting. They talked for a while and started to go to their destination-a movie theatre.

As they walked, Ichigo felt something…odd. Like she's missing something. _N__o._ She mentally shook her head. They went to the line where they bought two tickets to see _Like Crazy _(To people that knows and hates this movie: Do not blame me for choosing this movie. I just picked a random one).

Once they got their food and settled down in their seats, Ichigo sensed a weird feeling. Aoyama-kun had probably sensed it, too, because he asked her if they should move. So they did, and moved to the seat furthest away from the screen. The movie started, and everything was dark. Ichigo has to admit, she never really liked the dark, and the chimera animals have worsened her fear. She clung onto her "boyfriend's" arm while watching the movie.

After a while, Aoyama said that he needs to use the bathroom. Ichigo reluctantly let go of him, and waited for him to come back. Suddenly, she felt that same sensation again, and looked around. When she looked right, she was shocked to see a pair of glowing amber eyes looking straight back at her.

"Koneko-chan~" the person cooed.

Ichigo gasped quietly, "Kisshu!"

**M****eanwhile at Aoyama****'****s place****…**

He lied. In fact he lied to Ichigo about loving her, about everything. He just wanted the girl he really liked to be jealous of her and like him. It worked. They planned to ditch Ichigo and go to a movie together. Of course, that would make Ichigo heartbroken, but they didn't care.

As he searched around, he caught sight of a yellowish blur, running towards him. He smiled. Amuki was here, finally. They kissed and went to_ their_ movie, on the other side of the movie theatre, where Ichigo would never find them.

**B****ack with ****Kisshu**** and ****Ichigo…**

Ichigo just stared. She couldn't believe it! Kisshu, that perverted freak, is here and probably going to cause some ruckus, too. Kisshu smirked and placed his hand under Ichigo's skirt. Ichigo screamed, but the other people didn't seem to hear her.

"Ah-ah-ah~ Ichigo, I have a spell cast on both of us, so we can scream and move all we want, but can't be seen or heard. So let's have some fun, shall we?" Kisshu asked seductively as he hooked two fingers onto her panties and almost pulled it down.

"K-k-Kisshu!" Ichigo squirmed around, just when her bright pink underwear fell down and Kisshu caught sight of her clit.

"My, isn't someone getting aroused? I haven't done anything to you and you're already this wet," giving Ichigo's womanhood a slight peck, he burrowed his nose between her slender legs. Kisshu didn't know what the scent was (except for a hint of strawberry) but it was _addicting_.

Ichigo wanted to moan, but she won't let him have the pleasure. Her body wanted him, _bad,_ yet her mind kept on thinking, _no, no, no! __This is __all wrong! _Her body and mind continued to fight when she felt something wet slide against her skin. This time, she couldn't help but moan.

Kisshu smirked. He wanted Ichigo to moan out his name before letting her have her way. Right now, he is going to tease her until she goes insane. He lapped up the juices that are pouring out of her clit, yet never touching it. He licked all the other places besides her crotch, all the while rubbing lightly on her clitoris.

Ichigo felt her clit throbbing for more, but Kisshu just wouldn't obey her orders. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this to be all a bad dream.

"Open up your eyes Koneko-chan~ Then you'll see how I'm better than that stupid tree hugging wimp. Speaking of him, where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Kisshu asked, though he didn't even want to know. All he wants is lots of quality time with his kitten.

"H-he wouldn't l-leave m-Ahh! Not there~!" Ichigo panted when Kisshu went back to his 'mission', and licked a place where she seemed to feel the most pleasure.

"Like what you're feeling~" Kisshu cooed. He licked and licked, almost never getting bored. After five minutes of sweet torture, he came up, crashing his lips onto hers. Ichigo scream, only to be muffled by his mouth. His tongue found a way in while she tried to scream, and started to taste her, not even missing the tiniest spot.

Ichigo moaned. _N__o! __I__can't…__but it__'__s just soooo good__…_. Ichigo couldn't help but kiss back, moaning in the process. Her mind almost gave in, until Kisshu just had to break apart. "Heh, lets see how your breasts are doing."

With that he pulled of her sweater and ripped up her shirt, leaving her breasts exposed, both nipples peaked. "My~ aren't you a naughty kitty, not wearing a bra…" he smirked, swooping down to catch her ripe nipples.

And that was the last straw for Ichigo. Her brain completely shut down. All she could think of is pleasure, Kisshu, and_ more_.

"K-Kisshu! More!" screamed Ichigo.

"Heh, naughty kitty. I'm not going to let you have your way. I like it when I'm the dominant one. Once you succumb to me, then I'll let you have your way…with me." Kisshu smirked as he finally touched her waiting clit, rubbing it so she'll get nice and wet.

Ichigo gasped and mewed when Kisshu slowly inserted a finger into her. "Ah! Kisshu! More~! Ugh!" the more Ichigo begged, the more turned one Kisshu is. But he kept pumping Ichigo in a _very _slow pace.

"K-Kisshu! F-faster please~!" Ichigo's body's desire for him to touch her hitched up a knot when he pumped his finger into a spot where she particularly screamed out. "Oh~! Kisshu! Right there~!"

"You really think I would give into you that easily? What a silly kitty, I'll give you torture 'till you go insane, then I'll let you go through this _your_ way~"

He kept pumping, and Ichigo kept screaming and moaning. Before long, she cried out. "Kisshu~! I-I'm gonna~!

Once Kisshu heard those words, he immediately pulled out, earning a slight moan because of him doing it too quickly. He lapped up the juices on his fingers and smirked once again.

"Bye Koneko-chan~ Your fun's done. I'll be leaving. And you better get something to wear before the spell wears out. Until you truly want me, I'll be missing you~" and with that he left, leaving Ichigo dazed, horny, panting, and rushing to get her clothes on.

_Kisshu…__damn it! That was the first time __I__ didn__'__t want him to leave!_ She thought. She looked around. _T__he show must__'__ve ended_, she thought.

She went out of the theatre, when suddenly a flash of Aoyama-kun's face popped up in her mind. "Aoyama-kun!" she screamed, wondering where he could've gone.

She spotted him a few yards away. She was just about to call out when she spotted something with him.

Then the words of Kisshu questioning her about his presence echoed through her mind. She fell down. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"No…I…don't believe it…" but it was true. Because the image was right in front of her.

Aoyama-kun was there, all right. He was there, with a girl, and French kissing her. What broke her heart even more was that that girl is her most hated enemy.

**Yep, and that****'****s the end of the story. ****T****here ****might**** be a sequel, but ****I'****ll see how you guys feel about this story, ****'****Cause, of course, ****I**** don****'****t want to have a bunch of people saying that this is bullsh*t, and having the sequel go to waste. ****Y****eah****…****not a good idea. **

**Anyways****…****good bye and good night!**


End file.
